


Inconsiderate

by Shadowmun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Beta, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmun/pseuds/Shadowmun
Summary: Draco meets Harry for some secret touches
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Inconsiderate

**Author's Note:**

> I got distracted... seemingly. I have no excuse...
> 
> As per usual, no native, no beta, yes to critical comments.

Some people call it hateful. They have it all wrong. Some people call it petty. They lack perspective. Some people call it cruel, and there is some truth in it, for what we have is cruel, merciless and unyielding.

And yet, I call it courting. Teasing, mocking, building tension, until he can take no more. Until darkness falls and the eyes watching us, are less frequent, less attentive. Then he comes back to me, and we fight, until we don’t, we fuck, until we make love.

I can’t even remember, when it started, in a “secret duel” at midnight, no one present but the stone walls of Hogwarts, when I lost my wand to his “Expelliarmus” and jumped on him, fists clenched, to win the fight anyways. But I can remember, how it felt to have him below me, pinned under me, my thighs pressed against his body, my arms fixing his above his head, our breath intermingling. I remember, how I bent down to whisper bitter poison into his ear, only to notice, it turned out to be filthy sweetness, making him tense up in all the wrong ways.

You should not expose your throat to the enemy, for he bites. But, when he does it to me, I can’t help myself anymore.

Having him pinned on the ground or against a stone wall, helplessly struggling, while already fully lost in desire, I cannot resist to lick hot trails down from his ears, over his neck, to the hem of his shirt. How often I ripped it, impatient, as I get around him, I cannot count. Each time, I repair it after the act with a spell. It is my favorite, because he wore it, when he first came under me. Maybe he knows, he wears it often.

But the view of his bared back, full of firm but slender muscle, does nothing to calm me down. I bite his shoulder, stroke his spine, until I can rest my hands on his hips, pulling them back slightly. They roam back up on his front, slightly pinching the nipples, then free him of the unnecessary fabric. I love, how he moans, leaning back against me, his breath trembling, the green eyes trustingly closed for a change. His head rests against my shoulder and invites me to breathe into his hair, inhaling the scent of fresh sweat, arousal and bitter herbs, so characteristic for him. He told me once, it tickles, yet I do not find him laughing but shivering from the touch of nothing but air.

I take my time, keep it slow… I will not let him off so easily, it’s too beautiful and too rare to waste it. So, my hands open his fly, push down his trousers and pants, expose his firm legs and his crotch, until he kicks the clothes away, only to push him back against the cold wall, making him hiss from the unexpected touch.

Now, he fights back in earnest, rendering us both breathless, achieving nothing at all. I laugh, leave him a little space, make him turn around, face me. His eyes are smiling excitedly, despite the angry streak around his mouth. We kiss, and it disappears. I wipe it away with every twist of my tongue, every suck on his lips, every small bite, that leaves them red and swollen. It is cold, and the stone wall robs the warmth of his body away, but the shiver makes us both burn like flares.

I allow him to strip me, enjoy his hands on my ribs, on my shoulders, pulling me closer. He is so gentle, where I am not. Heatedly I push against him, as if to crush his body into the wall, rubbing my bulge against him, while he tries to free it from its constraints. He bends down a little, rests his forehead on my chest, allows me the luxury to card through the unruly locks up his neck.

I can feel his disbelieving smile against me, the marvel he still feels, in those precious moments, when the outside world disappears. Eventually he has found his way into my pants, his hands careful and soft. I can’t contain my pleasure anymore, it shows in the way, my fingernails scratch over his back, my breath hitches… By now, we are on borrowed time… It cannot last the eternity I want it to, I won’t be able to hold back… I won’t be able to keep him nearly long enough for the burning desire that unfolds at the sight of his aroused body, no matter how much I want that.

At least, I can pull him closer again, closer and up, conquering his mouth once more, while I shimmy myself free of the boxers. Our pricks rub against each other, sending small jolts through my body, keeping me fully alert to the intensity of his want.

I can’t wait any longer. I need it now, need him now. Cautiously and alert I pull him away from the wall, shove him down on a table, I placed in anticipation of this very moment. It doesn’t work each time. Sometimes, he is lucky, picks the right moment, and I feel myself bend down under his weight. But not today. Today, I am in control, covering his warm body with mine and stroking his length with my hand, while I nibble at the nape of his neck. He struggles, when I remove myself and hold him down with my hand, gasping and whimpering. It is a sight to behold, as is the trickle of oil slowly creeping in between his cheeks, glistening on his slightly darker skin.

He groans, when my fingers find his puckered hole and start invading it, no more gentle than absolutely necessary. I do not wish to establish myself as considerate lover. I am hungry and mean, and I take pride in balancing his pleasure and pain. So, does he. The way, he arches his back, cries out in fake-protest, angry no’s intertwined with deceiving yeses. The urgent movement of his delicious ass against me, when I step behind him, all those are tell-tale signs, why he always comes back to me.

I do not yet enter, although he is ready, tease him some with my prick, sliding it slowly through his cheeks. “You are amazing…”, I can’t help but whisper. I barely ever praise him, although he deserves it, it makes each time, I do even more precious. Then I line myself up against him and push… slow and deep and hard. He does not cry nor scream, only his breath trembles joyously, stutters, when I stay my movement, halts, while he swallows thickly.

“Please, Draco.” Hm… Wonders over wonders… I like him begging. Just a minute, Harry, let me savor the moment, your body, your very scent.

I place one of my hand between his shoulder blades, smearing kisses just above it, bury the other in his hair. Then, both of us praying for it silently, I finally move. I start slow, make it last, watch his hands twitching on the table’s surface. I let my fingers wander low, while I speed up the pace, find his prick, when I pound into him, cupping him, stroking him until he can’t contain his cries anymore, until he presses his face into the wood, just to hold on, one more stroke, one more push.

I can’t hold back, when he comes, shaking and exhausted; feeling him clench up, pushes me over the edge hard and lets me spill deep inside him… For a moment, I fall against him, share the warmth of his body, then I rise.

Despite establishing myself as the evil one, I do not intend to let him come to harm. With his legs giving in, when he tries to stand up, he is in no shape to walk back to the dorm just now. I spread a blanket on the ground and place both of us on it, embracing him from behind, nuzzling my face into the hollow, where his neck meets the shoulder. “You are beautiful, when you give in”, I say.

“Thank you for making me”, he says. There is nothing else. In half an hour he will leave for his dorm and I will leave for mine. No one will know, we ever met. No one will see, how, just for a moment, all the weight we carry is removed. No one will take us for what we are. No one, not even him, realizes, I would take the deathly curse for him, like his mother once did.

No dark mark, no war, will change, that he is my lover and I am his.

**Author's Note:**

> They made me do it, I swear... who? Um... th3 evil hormones, I guess


End file.
